Clinging Onto Me
by Music-Kingdom-Sings
Summary: "Why is he attaching himself to me if he barely knows me?" Shizuo asks himself as he stares at the smaller boy clinging onto him. Shizaya, Fluff. Young Shizuo, Young Izaya.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

This is my very first fanfic so sorry if it REALLY sucks. If you want to give me some advice feel free to do so ^^ I'd really appreciate it. Also this is mostly gonna be fluffy. I might get into more mature rated stuff later on, but for now it's gonna be pretty fluffy like a baby rabbit :D Also might be a bit OOC (or a lot)...Really sorry if that bothers a lot of people. But it's probably gonna be because of my weird fantasies which involve a lot of OOCness...of any character really...

* * *

I was already sure of what to expect. My mom said I had no reason to be nervous, but I wasn't nervous. I was angry because I knew that my first day of 2nd grade would resemble the years before. I'd have no one to hang out with because everyone was afraid of me. Well, except for Shinra, but he gets on my nerves a lot. So, to get out of going to school I figured that I could fake that I was sick and miss a few days.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever…" My mother says as she feels my forehead and takes the thermometer out of my mouth. She looks at the thermometer and gives me a look. "Get out of bed and get dressed." She says in her usual authoritative voice. I sigh and get out of bed and fiercely try to take off my shirt, but since I'm so pissed the shirt clumsily gets stuck and I fumble around trying to get it off of me. I toss and turn and even crash into a few things before finally removing the dirty shirt and tossing it on the ground.

"Everything's gonna be this horrible today." I say as I continue removing my clothes and put on new ones. At breakfast Kasuka and I sit at the table, him calmly eating his cereal and me cursing anything and everything I could while eating my own bowl of cereal.

"What the hell is the point in going to school if everyone is just gonna ignore and pick on me? Can't I just be home schooled?" I ask my mother but she firmly stands by her belief that today will be different. Besides she also believes that being home schooled makes you a hermit as you become older and that if I were to be home schooled I'd never go to college, get a job, find someone to marry, blah, blah, blah. All of which I have no idea if they're true.

"You have Shinra to hang out with, don't you?" My mother asks as she cleans the table after Kasuka and I are finished eating.

"Yeah, but he's really annoying…" I say with a low grumble. "Besides, he told me that his friend he had from this other elementary school he went to before, coming to our elementary school."

"So? Isn't that great? You'll have another friend!" My mother says excitedly.

"No, this probably means that he'll desert me and just hang out with the new kid." I say sadly as I put my backpack on my back.

"Nonsense, you should always think positive son." My mother says as she cleans my face. "Now if anyone gives you any trouble just tell the teacher okay?"

"Alright…" I mutter tiredly. There's no point in trying to convince her of anything. She wants everything done her way.

As I walk with Kasuka to school (which isn't too far from home) I check inside my lunchbox and look for my usual carton of milk, which is usually next to an ice pack to keep it cold. I smile slightly as I find that my lunch is as it should be—perfect. It's more often than not the highlight of my day. Kasuka looks over to me dully tugs at my sleeve to get my attention.

"You're gonna be okay, big bro?" He asks as he and I finally arrive to school. I sigh and nod to him with the same dullness as he usually gives me. "Just try to stay calm okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that…" I know and yet I cause a lot of damage to school property and sometimes ending up hurting some of my classmates. Shinra is just damn lucky that he hasn't been one of them…yet. It's all because I lose control over petty things like my classmates teasing me. I just sort of snap.

We part ways and I head over to my new classroom. I clench my fists as I start to remember last year's catastrophic events and then try to calm down before opening the door. I open it slowly and then look around to see a couple students leaning up against desks and talking amongst themselves in small groups. I head over to where Shinra is sitting and tap him on the shoulder. He turns his head and pats my shoulder happily.

"Great timing, Shizuo!" Shinra says cheerfully as he looks at me with a smile that leads me to believe that he's got something planned. "Remember that friend I was talking to you about?" Here it comes…after this I'm gonna be completely alone. I'm gonna be left out like some old forgotten toy. This is getting me even madder than before I even got here. I clench my hands, holding onto the straps of my backpack more tightly. Shinra presents to me the kid he was talking to before I had gotten his attention. I'm surprised to see a small, black haired boy standing with a mischievous smile. This is the kid who's gonna take my only (annoying) friend? He's wimpy looking and has this sort of annoying air to him, but a different kind of annoying air than Shinra's.

Shinra brings me out of my thoughts when he elbows me slightly, indicating that I should say hello and introduce myself.

I sigh before mustering out a small "hello" and then hold out my hand. "My name's Shizuo Heiwajima." This boy just looks at me with the same ominous smile before quickly taking my hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izaya Orihara." The boy says as he continues to smile at me. "Is it alright if I call you Shizu-chan?"

"Wha-?" I say as I try to wrap my head around his sudden desire to become so close as to give me a nickname which I completely hate.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Izaya says giddily as he suddenly clings to my side. "I just know we're going to be really good friends, Shizu-chan."

Was my mother actually right about getting a new friend?

A/N: Shizuo's all mad. His mother is always gonna be right! Maybe...Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you didn't. I really don't know what I'm completely doing yet. I will sooner or later...before the end of the world hopefully (NO I don't believe in 2012 just saying whenever the end of the world is gonna be XD)


	2. Chapter 2: Nicknames

The length of these chapters will depend on my inspiration and time and other factors. Yeah, anyway...Please have patience with me. I'm trying to get into the feeling of writing. I promise the next chapter will have more kick to it. This one seems pretty well just to let everyone get the idea of how their relationship is forming just by being with each other for like...not even a whole day yet. HA. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this weird fanfic...blah, blah, blah ^^

* * *

Why does he attach himself to me if he barely knows me? I try and figure this out, but before I can even get lost in thought class begins and this kid, Izaya follows me to where I'm about to sit. I sit in the back of the class and then look over to my right to see that Izaya has placed himself right next to me, not to mention moved the desk over so he can be uncomfortably closer to me. I glare at him as I clench my teeth in frustration.

"Get lost." I whisper to him as I push his desk away from mine so I can I have space to _breathe_. Izaya smirks and once again gets closer to me. I push him once again trying not to lose my temper, but then once more he moves closer to me; this time so he moves so close he's basically sitting on the same seat I'm sitting on. That's when I snap, push him off his desk, get up, and then pick up his desk and throw it against the wall.

"Shizuo!" The teacher says as she witnessed the flash of action. I slowly calm down and feel shameful. Izaya however is unfazed by the whole thing and smiles as if it were some kind of game. The teacher tells me to go to the office and I sadly drag myself there.

"Stupid Izaya. This is his fault; not mine. He's…he's such a…he's such a flea!" I mumble to myself as I walk myself over to the office. I then hear faint steps, steps that sound as if someone (most likely a girl) were skipping. I turn around and find Izaya had followed me. He had the bathroom pass with him and was showing it to me with a smile, then twirling it around playfully.

"You sure are strong Shizu-chan." Izaya says mischievously. He's really starting to make me mad. He gets closer to me and clings onto my sleeve once again and starts to pull me. "Come on, we can walk to the office together."

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_, you flea." I say bitterly as I tear my arm away from his grip. I walk along, preparing to abandon him, but he quickly reattaches to me like a koala. I hate him already. "Go away!"

"What if I said 'no'? What would you do?" He asks curiously as he looks at me with those weird, red eyes. He's a freak. What kind of normal person has red eyes? I remember a class pet we had had red eyes, but my teacher said it was albino and it was natural because albino animals were white and had red eyes. This kid doesn't have white hair so why does he have red eyes? It doesn't make any sense, unless my teacher lied to me. "Shizu-chan sure thinks a lot even though you look really dumb." Dumb?

"I'm not dumb!" I say trying to keep myself from throwing something else. What's in the halls that I could even throw? Wait, does that even matter? When I snap I just grab, I don't think. "If you think I'm dumb why the heck are trying so hard to be close to me!"

"It makes me feel smarter if I'm with someone like you, who's in fact dumb." Izaya says simply as he notices something on the bulletin board. He pulls me over to it since he's still grasping onto my sleeve and points at something that I try to ignore. "They have a talent show at school right? Maybe Shizu-chan should enter. You could lift up a desk again!"

"No, I don't want to, leave me alone!" I say as I open the door to the office.

"Hey Shizu-chan, is that why you don't have any friends? Because you're a monster?" Izaya asks, not looking at me but at the bulletin board. I glare at him even if he doesn't see me do so. "I heard the kids talking about you. It's really sad. Maybe if you entered the talent show you could show everyone that you're strength is really cool rather than scary."

"What?" I ask, surprised by the suggestion.

"Just kidding! They probably still think you were a monster because of your anger." I'm about to go over and punch Izaya in the face when the Principal comes out of the office and tells me to come in. Izaya disappears when I turn my head back to where he was standing.

What the heck is his problem?

After the principal was done talking with me, he released me to go play. Everyone was outside playing on the slides and everything. Shinra was outside under a tree waiting for me so I dragged myself over there. Izaya was there too. Great…

"Did you get in a lot of trouble? Your mom is coming to pick you up?" Shinra asks curiously. Before I can answer Izaya takes this chance to reattach himself to me annoyingly.

"Shizu-chan doesn't want to answer any of your silly questions Shinra. We're gonna go play on the swings." Izaya says as he leads me away. I'm sort of thankful that I've escaped Shinra's questions because they're always so annoying, but now I have this flea to fill his spot. Not saying that I'm replacing Shinra for Izaya because I'd just be causing myself even more annoyance. Besides I hate Izaya.

Izaya sits on one of the swings and holds onto the chains and then swings himself forward and then back. He looks over to me and smirks.

"Shizu-chan sure does frown a lot." Izaya points out as he tries to see me upside down to make me look like I'm smiling. "You look ugly when you frown Shizu-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I say angrily.

"Shizu-chan is just angry because he got in trouble."

"It's your fault!" I say loudly.

"No, it's not my fault that Shizu-chan is easily angered." Izaya says as he keeps swinging. Why isn't he running away? Isn't he scared of me? He's already seen what I can do and yet he's hanging around me and even smiling as if I didn't try to smash him under his own desk earlier? "Maybe Shizu-chan should join the circus as the 'World's Real Monster'." I clench my hands into fists, go behind Izaya, and then push him so that he swings so fast that he flies out of the seat and into the sandbox. I walk over to him and smile.

"And you should get back to biting on the ass of some stupid dog." Izaya blinks in surprise and then smirks.

"Teacher! Shizu-chan said a bad word!" Crap.

I was sent home after that. My mom went to go pick me up. All the way home she continued to pester me about controlling my anger, but everything that she told me I already knew, so I tuned her out as best that I could. Jeez, I'm never getting married…Cooties has practically died out like some great big extinction like the dinosaurs. Some kids in my class already have "girlfriends". At least that's what they keep saying.

"I heard you met, Izaya-kun." Him again. Great even my mom knows that flea. "I know his mother. We were great friends back in high school." After that I tuned her out again. I swear my mom thinks I'm like a daughter…

When we get home I fall face first on my bed and try to relax as I wait for Kasuka to return home from school. He's such a good student while I'm clearly a ruffian. "Warm up something if you want, son. I'm going out to the grocery store." I mumble a quick 'yeah' and then suddenly fall asleep. As soon as I wake up I'm greeted by Kasuka and…Izaya?

"Hello bro." Kasuka says dully.

"Hi Shizu-chan. Your sleeping face is really cute!" Izaya says happily. Kasuka and I look at each other curiously and then I ignore Izaya all together.

"Why is he here?" I ask Kasuka hysterically while Izaya is talking to himself. He walks around the house and makes fun of all the stuff around the house as if he was some house critic.

"He followed me home. He really wanted to come see where we live." Kasuka says simply. "He said he and you were really good friends."

"We are not! Get him out of here!" I say loudly.

"No, mom says that that's rude. Besides, I invited him to stay for dinner." Kasuka tells me as he suddenly reaches into his backpack. "By the way, he made you this." Kasuka hands a paper to me and I look at it with complete anger and embarrassment as I see that it's a picture of me and Izaya holding hands and at the top it reads 'My friend the monster' in colored pencil.

"Where'd he go?" I ask as I toss the paper aside. We both look around the room and when we can't find the flea we head outside and try to look there, but we still can't find him.

"Doesn't he know this is a dangerous town, he better not be walking alone!" I say loudly as we search around the house once more. Kasuka nods and then tugs at my shirt.

"Are you worried about him bro?"

"No! Of course not! I just don't want people to think we killed him!"

"Shizu-chan cares about me!" I hear Izaya say before he jumps on my back. I try to get him off me but he continues to cling onto me. My mother suddenly enters the room and smiles as she sees us 'playing' (at least that is what it looks like to her). I won't crush her dreams. I decide to pretend that we really are playing so I fake a smile. She tells us dinner is ready and so we head over to the kitchen.

Thankfully Izaya doesn't say anything strange, but he does mention to my mother that we're best friends, which angers me like crazy. After dinner my mother gladly drove Izaya home. I got to rest from his annoying chattering.

At first I hadn't believed there to be anyone more annoying than Shinra but I was very wrong.

* * *

A/N: I've mostly got the idea of what I'm gonna do with this so I won't just leave it at some random point it has an ending, but it just might take me a while to get there :D I'll try to update as regularly as I can and if people want me to even continue it. But anyway, thanks for the reviews by the way I really appreciate it and thanks to all who are reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Bully

Here's the next chapter. I'm updating quite frequently because I have quite a good amount of time on my hands. Meh, anways...These next few chapters are gonna be kind of like this one where Izaya and Shizuo get into situations or events and they sort of figure each other out through those sorts of situations/events. Their characters seem to be developing quite well, I think.

* * *

In the morning I was hoping that Izaya wasn't going to be at school today. I didn't want to deal with him, not after meeting him yesterday and completely figuring out that he's a total weirdo! Besides, I hate him! He's confusing and annoying. He says that he likes to hang around with me and he even shows me that he does because he follows me everywhere. He even followed Kasuka home, which I don't really mind because I was worried about my little brother walking home alone anyway, but still. He's got no right to barge into the Heiwajima home, especially after causing me so much trouble the day before. I just want to beat him up so badly!

I hear the doorbell ring suddenly and so I head over to open the door and low and behold Izaya is standing right there with his cat-like smile. I close the door quickly before he's able to sneak his way in and I lock the doors.

"Bro, who was that?"

"Some weirdo…" It's not a lie really.

"Shizu-chan is so rude!" Izaya says loudly. Kasuka can hear him through the door. He has such a high-pitched voice. I reopen the door after Kasuka tells me that what I had done was horrible and that I knew better than to do that to 'poor Izaya-kun'. Gross, just gross. I can't believe my own brother is siding with this weirdo! "Good morning, Shizu-chan, Kasuka." Why am_ I_ the only one that gets a stupid nickname?

"Good morning, Izaya-kun." Kasuka says as he blinks dully.

"I heard from Shinra that you and your brother walk to school every day, Shizu-chan." Shinra is as good as dead. "I really want to walk with you too Shizu-chan!"

"No, not a chance! Get lost, flea!" I say as I try to push him out of our home. Kasuka stops me and stares at me as if by saying 'don't be so mean to him'. "Kasuka, he's a weirdo, besides he's the reason why I got in trouble yesterday."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Shizu-chan." Izaya says as he pats my shoulder. "Please, I walked all this way to just to walk with you to school." He clings onto me. God, again with the clinging? I can't stand the sight of this kid. He's getting on my nerves more than Shinra. I think I've already said that. Jeez he annoys me so much I have to repeat it!

"No definitely not." I repeat sternly.

On our way to school Izaya starts skipping like some girl. I get embarrassed to even live in the same town, in the same country, in the same planet as him. I tell Kasuka that we could easily run off without him, but my younger brother refuses. Great now I have to walk with Izaya who's all cheery and my brother who is the complete opposite. My head is spinning from glancing from one to the other…

When we finally get to school I do what I normally do and say goodbye to Kasuka, but this time I have this annoying flea following me around. Izaya waves goodbye at Kasuka and then grabs a hold of my hand. I try and get out of his grip, but he doesn't allow me to slip away. He smiles at me as I give up. As we walk to class he asks me stupid questions that consist of my likes and dislikes, my birthday, and other nonsense that I don't dare give him the joy in knowing the answers to. He whines when I don't answer.

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask angrily. He whimpers and clutches my hand even tighter. He looks as though he's going to cry and even though it's him, I feel kind of guilty. "Fine, sorry…" I escape his grip and calmly walk towards the opposite direction. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." I open the door to the restroom and quickly get into a stall. I sure hope he doesn't follow me in here. I feel like no place is safe now. How am I supposed to have some alone time?

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya calls out annoyingly. I can't even go to the bathroom without him bothering me…Great…

"What the heck do you want? I'm kind of busy." I say, trying to stay calm.

"Oh I know." Izaya says as he stands by the stall I'm in. "I like to be with Shizu-chan every minute of the day."

"For the last time, get away from me!" I say feeling myself getting way too angry.

When we finally get to the classroom I head for my seat. Izaya sits right next to me, but this time to the left of me since the desk to the right of me has disappeared, strike that has died from getting thrown at the wall. The wall didn't come out without a few wounds too. I sigh and then realize Izaya has moved his desk closer to mine like yesterday. Doesn't this kid learn?

"Get away from me, flea." I say calmly, trying to concentrate on the board. Izaya starts scribbling down something and then hands it to me. I read it to myself. "I love sitting close to Shizu-chan. You smell like waffles and milk~!" GROSS! "You're sick."

For the rest of the day Izaya stuck to me like glue. He was with me during all the classroom activities, during recess and lunch, during my trips to the bathroom too just like this morning. He wouldn't leave and it was really starting to make me furious. He was my partner during group art work before recess and then at recess he sat next to me eating some snacks. After recess he and I were reading buddies so we read together, first I read and then he did. At lunch he ate his bento next to me under the big tree. After lunch we had to do some work by ourselves but even then the flea stuck by me. The teacher even thought we were coping. When we were finally dismissed Izaya caught up with me and Kasuka. He clung onto me like usual and cheerfully started to hum a song I didn't know. But his eyes seemed to wander elsewhere rather than to me, which creeps me out by the way. I follow where he's looking at out of curiosity and find myself looking at the stairs that lead to the second floor of the school.

"Why don't we go upstairs~!" Kasuka and I look at each other questioningly as Izaya points to the stairs which lead to abandoned part of the school. Once upon a time the school used those upstairs classrooms, but now they don't have enough money to pay that many teachers and have that many classrooms so they just abandoned them. The electricity is fried up there so it's really dark. They probably would think about taking down that part of the school but they don't have money for that either.

"It's too dark to go upstairs, idiot." I say simply. Suddenly Shinra joins us in our small group and asks what we're doing.

"We're gonna go upstairs." Izaya says happily as he clings onto my sleeve once again. I'm really starting to feel sick to my stomach now.

"I would like to see what's up there." Shinra says curiously as he looks at the spooky stairs. "No one's allowed up there so…"

"Exactly, we should just go home. There's probably nothing up there anyway." I say sternly. I grab Kasuka's hand and tell him that we're going home before this crazy flea gets us in trouble. He's already gotten me in trouble; I don't need more of it. Unfortunately, Izaya pulls me by the arm and begs for me to lead him upstairs since he says I know more about it than he does.

"Ever since I came here I've just been curious." Izaya points out.

"You arrived only yesterday!" I say loudly.

"Yes, and I've been curious since then~!" Izaya laughs. Shinra smiles and tells me that going up there won't be that bad since no one's really here and if some teachers are around, they're in their classrooms busy. I finally nod in agreement and decide to lead them upstairs. Kasuka tags along seeing as I'm his big brother and we are told by our mother to stay together. That and despite the usual look on his face I'm pretty sure Kasuka is eager to find out the mystery behind the dark upstairs. Eh, maybe it's just my imagination. He sort of always looks like that.

"Shizu-chan can you hold my hand? I'm scared!" Izaya says as he reaches for my hand. I quickly move away from him and growl.

"If you're scared you shouldn't have said you wanted to come up here!" I say as I turn on the flashlight keychain I have. Izaya shivers and sounds really scared, but I just ignore it and continue leading the three down the empty, dark hallway.

"Well, I wasn't scared _then_, I'm scared _now_!" I hear more whines coming from the flea.

"What am I supposed to do about it? It's your own fault. I'm not gonna hold your hand, flea."

In the end I was forced to anyway.

I can almost feel Shinra and Kasuka staring at the flea and I. I hate it. Why is he so clingy? I suddenly realize that with my strength I could just push him away, but then again what if he starts crying? Shinra brings me back from my thoughts when he notices a strange door. Unlike all the other doors we've passed this one has a bunch of scribbles that look like writing.

"Hey, do you think it's alright if Kasuka and me wander around and look at the other rooms?" Shinra suddenly asks cheerfully. I turn around and get kind of worried about my younger brother, but Kasuka says that he'll be fine, so I let him wander around with another small flashlight I had in my pocket.

"Can we go in there, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya asks me as he tugs at my shirt. He points at the door with scribbles and I absolutely start refusing to go in there. "Aw, is Shizu-chan scared?"

"I'm not, you were a couple seconds ago, so I'm thinking you're gonna get even more scared going in there since you're such a baby." I say plainly as I shrug my shoulders. He pushes me slightly with a pout on my face. Heh, he's kind of cute when he gets mad. Wait…what?

"I am not a baby! Shizu-chan is so mean!" Izaya says as he crosses his arms. I look at him with an annoyed expression and then smirk as I turn off the flashlight. He jumps suddenly and clings onto me as he cries hysterically. "No, no, no! Please Shizu-chan turn the flashlight back on! I'm scared!"

"I thought you said you weren't a baby?" I ask as I laugh a little. Tears start to trickle down his face, but I can't really see them, but could feel them on my shirt as he buried his face in it.

"Shizu-chan is a bully!" Izaya says as he bolts away from me, pushing me a little harder than before and opens the door to the scribbled door and closes it. I panic for some reason and then chase after him. I look around the abandoned classroom and notice a light coming from the closet. I walk over, carefully trying to step over all the abandoned junk. I twist the doorknob and notice that it's lock.

"Flea, come on we don't have time for this! Besides what if someone catches us!" I say as I twist the knob again. I hear soft sobs through the door and start to feel a bit guilty. Was he really that afraid of the dark. "Look…I'm sorry…okay…?" After a little while I hear a faint click and then see the door opening slightly. I hate him so much. Why the heck does he make me feel so guilty about things like this? He's not a girl. Izaya opens the door all the way, but doesn't come out so I go inside and sit next to him. "We have to get out of here. Let's go."

"No." Izaya says flatly. What a brat!

"Either you follow me downstairs so we can all go home or I drag you down there you stupid flea!" He looks up at me and then turns his head with a huff. Suddenly the light turns off and we're left in the dark since the only light up here was the closet's light, for some reason.

"Shizu-chan! Turn on the flashlight!" Izaya clings onto me fearfully again. I sigh and turn on the flashlight and shine it on him.

"You just had to be curious about this stupid place." I say angrily.

"I'm curious about everything, but especially Shizu-chan." He stopped crying? He wipes his eyes and takes my hand. "Now I know that Shizu-chan isn't afraid of the dark."

"Yeah, and you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shizu-chan is a real bully and a monster!" Izaya says as he gets up and heads to the door that leads to the hallway. I push him a little roughly to get out of here and then we go and look for Shinra and Kasuka.

We all get the heck downstairs and head outside to walk home. Shinra decides to walk part of the way home. Kasuka and Shinra talk amongst themselves though while I'm stuck with this flea.

"Can Shizu-chan just walk to and from school with me?" Izaya asks as he holds my hand. I get my hand away from his and raise one eyebrow.

"What? Why?" I ask as I look at Kasuka. Why would I ever leave my brother just to walk with this flea?

"Because I want Shizu-chan all to myself~" Izaya says cheerfully as he once again takes my sleeve. Is he completely crazy?

"Hell no! That's stupid!" I say as I feel myself nervous. What the heck could he mean by that? "I mean, what are you, five?"

"No, but Shizu-chan always wants to hang out with his brother. Why can't he hang out with only me…?" He asks in a whimper. It's true that I try to keep myself from being alone with this stupid flea. We're usually in a group, Shinra, Izaya and me or Kasuka, Izaya, and me. I hate being alone with this crazy kid. He makes me feel uneasy like he's some kind of evil, little demon.

"Plain and simple, I don't like you." I say a matter-of-factly. This makes Izaya smile for some reason.

"That's not true~" Izaya says in a sing-song voice which annoys me to no end. "Shizu-chan _loves_ me."

"Heck no, that's gross! You're sick!" I say as I start to move away from him and high-tail it to the front of the group where Kasuka and Shinra are talking. What the heck? That little flea is crazy and gross! Why would I ever love _him_?

By the time we got home Shinra had already went a different way. So it was only Kasuka, that stupid flea, and me. I open the door and let Kasuka get inside first then I turn to Izaya and tell him to get lost.

"B-but Shizu-chan…can you ask your mom to drive me home. I'm scared out here all alone." Izaya says although he's smiling. "Please Shizu-chan, you don't want something to happen to your future wife, do you~" That was the last straw. I slammed the door, almost breaking the hinges off and ran upstairs to my room. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

I hear my mother through my door saying I shouldn't slam the door otherwise we'll have to pay for a new like before and then I heard her go downstairs and find that stupid flea. She scolds me through the door for doing such a thing to my 'best friend' and then heads off to drop him off at his house.

Izaya isn't a stupid girl, so why is he saying gross things like this? I hate him so much for making me all flustered.

A/N: Pfft, Shizu-chan is all flustered. This is kind of where we notice Izaya's love of information. He's a very curious/bratty child. Anyway, I hope everyone who's reading, enjoyed! Please, please review! I really take reviews to heart 3 Also I apologize once again about the Oocness if that's bothering anyone. I just like twisting personalities in my weird fantasies. I hope they kind of resemble their true characters, even if it's just a smidge ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing You

These couple of chapters seem like filler, but I'm just trying to get into the relationship and form the habits in the relationship a bit before I get into the stuff later on. I can't really get into that storyline kind of stuff until I put some foundation, so this is the foundation, enjoy it~ Anyway, I have a lot of time on my hands lately, don't know why, but I might MIGHT be able to update another chapter later on, but I'm not sure yet. If a lot people want that to happen I'll do it.

* * *

After a couple of days I started to get used to the stupid flea hanging around me. It was becoming a regular thing, walk to school with Izaya and my brother, eat snacks with Izaya and Shinra, sit next to Izaya in class, and eat lunch with Izaya, Shinra, and my brother. Not to mention walk home with the little flea. The only time I felt I had to myself was on the weekend which was coming up. Since it was Friday my mother usually takes Kasuka and I out into city to eat some ice cream or something. She has Friday off usually. I already knew that Izaya was gonna tag along anyway possible. I knew my mother wouldn't say no if Izaya asked if he could go. My mother would take one look at that stupid flea and she melted like ice melting on the sidewalk in the summer.

"Izaya-kun sure likes you, bro." Kasuka states as he sits next to me on the bench. Izaya is busy playing in the lawn as Kasuka and I wait for our mother to come pick us up. "He hasn't left your side since school started on Monday…"

"_Don't_ remind me." I say with clenched teeth. Not only is Izaya clingy, but he's troublesome too. He repeatedly says he likes me or likes hanging around me, but he seems to get my in trouble a lot. Just this afternoon I had these bullies roughhousing with me. Izaya stood watching from afar as if it were some awesome show. I couldn't stand the sight of him. I usually can't stand the sight of him anyway, but it was that smirk he was wearing at that moment that made me realize it was his doing.

But despite all he's put me through he acts as if nothing has happened. He framed me for making bad pictures during class, he cries when I'm not even touching him, he makes me so mad that I end up getting in trouble for trying to kill him. He stole my homework, poured water on me during break when I fell asleep; he even poured water on my pants to make me look ridiculous. All the while he isn't afraid in the slightest.

"You know, it's kind of nice. At least you have someone that isn't afraid of you, besides me and Shinra."

"I bet Shinra is scared of me." I say simply as I watch the other kids hop aboard the bus. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about that flea since I've had my fill of him this whole stupid week. He follows me _everywhere_! Even to the bathroom…"

"Hmm, that's kind of weird…"

"If you think that's _weird_, what would be _extremely weird_?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"I don't know maybe if he said he wanted to marry you?" I froze. Stupid flea is a psycho. I knew it from the start.

Suddenly I hear Izaya screaming hysterically and when I turn around he's frailing his arms and trying to get something out of the hood of his jacket. He looks as though he's going to have a heart attack. I dully get over to him and look down on him as he shakes his head to rid himself of whatever is on him.

"What is your problem!" I ask loudly.

"There's a bug in my hood! Shizu-chan it's gonna eat me!" Izaya says as his eyes start to tear up. Oh for the love of…

"Turn around." I say sternly. Izaya quickly turns around, fidgeting all the while. I search inside his hood and see nothing. "Nope, nothing's there. It probably snuck inside your ear and is now in your twisted brain." I say in the same dullness as Kasuka. Izaya's face freezes and then he clings onto.

"I'm too cute to be eaten alive!" Izaya screams as he buries his face in my shirt. I sigh and then notice a little red dot in Izaya's black, soft hair. It travels around, trying to find its way back home. I put my hands on both sides of Izaya's head and look at the crawling little bug. Izaya stops crying but asks me what it is I think I'm doing. I put my hand on Izaya's head in the pathway of the little bug and capture it in my hand. It crawls around on the palm of my hand before flying away.

"There, it's gone. There were probably too many twisted things in your brain. It probably didn't want to turn crazy like you." Izaya suddenly smiles as he wipes away his tears.

"You saved me Shizu-chan…" He says as he whimpers.

"Please don't do that." I say simply. I then hear my mother's car pull up. I turn around and smile. I turn to Izaya and glare at him. "Stay here."

"You're leaving me…?" Izaya asks as he pouts.

"Isn't that obvious? I mean, first of all I don't like, second, I don't like, and third, I don't like you. Oh, and lastly you're a freak!" I say furiously. I take my backpack and swing it over my shoulder. Izaya grabs my hand and whines a little before I slip out of his grasp.

"You can't just leave me here, what if someone beats me up? Or what if someone takes me away in some car to take me away to some other country?" Izaya asks as he starts to tear up.

"Hopefully that country is far away from here." I say as I open the door to the car.

"Oh, Izaya-kun, how are you?" Crap.

"Shizu-chan is being mean to me again!" Izaya says loudly as he points at me. "He says he doesn't like me!" Well it's true. I think if anyone was in my shoes they would feel the same.

"Shizu-chan I didn't raise you to be like that!" My mother says angrily. Now I know where I get my temper from. "Apologize to poor, little Izaya-kun now!"

"But mom, he…" She gives me that look that she usually gives me when he wants to make me do something I don't want to. It's actually really scary... "Fine, I'm sorry…Can we just go now?"

"Of course, Izaya-kun would you like to join us? We're heading into city so I can do some errands and other motherly things." Other _motherly_ things? Like shopping for _herself_?

"Can I?"

"Of course, I know how much you love being with Shizuo here." _Love_? What does she mean by _love_?

"Thank you~!" Izaya says as he hops into the seat next to me.

And to think I used to love car rides…Right now I just want this to be over…

My mother bought all three of us ice cream once we made it into the city. Then we followed her inside one of the clothing stores. I hated this part of the 'going out with mom'. Kasuka didn't seem to mind, but then again he didn't seem to mind anything.

"You boys can stay here while I go try on some outfits." My mother says as she runs off somewhere. There's only one chair to sit on so I let Kasuka sit down while I just decide to stand next to him. Izaya isn't the type of kid to sit down and be quiet though. As soon as I turn around he's gone. I smack my forehead in anger. Why did he always do this? Why was he so hyper? Can't he just sit still, shut up, and behave like me and Kasuka? Well…like Kasuka at least. I have my stupid temper that makes me misbehave…

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya calls out from somewhere. He pokes my side and then runs off towards somewhere. I look at Kasuka and tell him to wait here until I get back. He only nods dully. "Come on Shizu-chan you're too slow~!" Stupid flea! I get so mad even with the little things that he does. I know he wants me to get mad because otherwise he wouldn't smirk when he wins his "little game" as he calls it now. If this is a game I really don't like playing it. I hate getting mad and I hate using my strength out of blind anger. He hides behind some clothes hangers and then sticks out his head to stick out his tongue at me and smile. This makes me even madder.

"IIZZAAYYAA!" I say angrily as I take one of the manikins and threw it at where Izaya was, but it missed. Izaya laughed childishly and then skipped away. The people around me look at me with fear and then walk away slowly as I run pass them. "Where the hell did you go you little flea?" I ask as I look around, searching behind the clothes racks and customer service counters.

"Are you looking for your mommy, little boy?" A woman asks kindly to me. I freeze from surprise. Once I get angry I forget all about other people…I get a little shy and shake my head in a no. I then feel something hit my head. Was that a filled water bottle?

"Shizu-chan can't catch me~!" Izaya says as he runs away. The woman looks at me with a smile, realizing that we're just 'playing'. I run after Izaya and then slow down as I lose him again. Then I realize where I am.

"Flea!" I say with a slight blush. It was the woman section of the clothing department…My mom told me to never come here unless I was with her so people wouldn't think I was a "pervert" as she called it. "Flea, where are you!"

"I'm right here." Izaya says as he taps me on the shoulder to the left of me and puts his arms behind his back innocently. "Shizu-chan is so silly. Now I know where your blind spot is." I grab his arm roughly and try to lead us out of this part of the store. "Shizu-chan…I want to play some more~!"

"Hell no! We're in too much trouble as it is! First you run off, making us get lost and now we're in the woman section of the store where my mom told me never to go!"

"Shizu-chan is a goodie-two-shoes."

"Make up your mind, you flea! Am I a bully, monster, or a goodie-two-shoes?" I ask angrily.

"I guess all three~!" He says happily. "Ow, ow, ow Shizu-chan that hurts!"

"Where…where the heck are we…" I say as I suddenly realized we've made our way to the perfume department. I release my hold on the flea and start looking for a chair to climb on so I can see if I can find my mom. I then realize that letting go of that brat wasn't the best idea.

I scan the area and find him sitting in a chair pointing at some of the perfume to the saleswoman.

"That one smells better~!" Izaya says as he points to it and the lady hands it to him. She seems to be enjoying him being there. God, why is it only me that hates his guts? I suddenly see the saleswoman put some perfume on his wrists. My eye twitches.

"Flea, that stuff is for girls!" The saleswoman leaves to take care of some other people and so I'm not so worried about trying to swish this bug.

"I know, I just wanted to smell good~!" Izaya says as he sniffs his wrist.

"Get down from there!" I say angrily.

"No, Shizu-chan was hurting me before. I rather stay up here where it's safe from monsters~!" After he says that I shake the chair around until he falls down on top of me. "See, you shook that chair like some gorilla shaking a tree."

"Come on, we don't have time for this. I have to find my mom." I say as I get a hold on his wrists again. I then remember the perfume. "Gah! Gross!"

"Now Shizu-chan smells good~!" Izaya says with a smirk. Suddenly Izaya pulls me over to a poster that is standing outside of a movie shop. "Look Shizu-chan, that guy has blonde hair! I bet Shizu-chan would look great with blonde hair!" I blink in surprise. I touch my brown locks and then blush.

"No I wouldn't…" I say as I walk away from him. "Besides I wouldn't do that to my hair just because _you_ said it would look nice."

"I think being blonde would suit you~" Izaya says with a blush, but then blinks in surprise when he catches me looking at him. "I mean, because everyone says blondes are dumb and Shizu-chan is the dumbest person I know~"

"IIZZAAYYAA!" I say angrily. I try and grab him, but a security guard suddenly takes my hand.

"I found them." He says into the walkie-talkie. "Come on boys; let's take you back to your mom." Izaya obeys and takes the guard's hand without much trouble. So he only likes to play around with me, huh? I hate him.

After we got back with my mom, I got scolded for running off, but Izaya wasn't yelled at. Everything is unfair! My mom doesn't mind me complaining though. She ignores me as we walk back to the car. Izaya skips next to me and tells me that he liked our little trip. I didn't. I hated every minute of it. Well, no, maybe I did like chasing him. It was sort of fun, but I wouldn't mind if he stopped trying to get me mad. But he'll never stop. He's probably gonna get a job where being annoying is part of it.

On the way home I felt really sleepy, but Izaya was even more tired than me so he leaned closer to me and put his head on my shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. I didn't have enough energy to push him away so I just let him snuggle close to me. I drifted off to sleep too after a while.

I guess all that running around sure tired me out. Even if he is a pain, Izaya sure knows how to make things interesting even if it's just for a little while.

A/N: Shizu-chan just _loves_ chasing Izaya. It's fun! Anyway, please, please review! I feed off that kind of stuff and right now I'm pretty hungry~Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Without a Smirk

Here's the next chapter, sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday I was just soooo tired...Anyway, this story is almost done! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure whether I should make it when they're in high school or adults...Maybe both? I'd love to hear your opinions! Also, this one's a bit...sad...I suppose. It gets pretty intense and deep from here on out not tooooo depressing though. I better stop yapping...

* * *

After a while I started getting used to Izaya hanging around me. We had our frequent spats and everything, but it was all too familiar to me now. I became used to these fights already. I even got used to him crying all the time, which was all the time. So, when the school field trip came around I didn't get surprised when Izaya pleaded to be my partner (even though no one else offered since they're scared of me). I also didn't get surprised when he jumped to sit next to me on the bus. It's now become a routine, but it isn't like I enjoy it. I still hate his guts.

"I wish we could have gone to the zoo instead of the museum." Izaya whines as he kicks the bus seat in front of him. Shinra, who's not easily angered, ignores Izaya's annoying actions while I try my best to ignore him.

"I bet if we went to the zoo, the zookeepers would mistake you for an escaped animal."

"Shizu-chan is more of an animal than me~! He's like a gorilla." Izaya says happily. For some strange reason he's not wearing his usual red t-shirt and black hoodie. Today, as if it's a special occasion, he's wearing overalls like some dumb two-year-old. Although he's annoyingly childish, Izaya's actually eight years old. I'm nine years old but we're still in the same grade.

"You guys aren't gonna destroy things again like usual are you?" Shinra asks as he turns around to face Izaya and me. "Because whenever you guys are together—which is one hundred percent of the time, then there's always trouble."

"Pfft, Shinra is Captain Obvious, right Shizu-chan." Izaya turns to me and notices that I'm looking at him sternly.

"I swear, flea if you make me mad today I will kill you." I say seriously. "I've gotten in trouble so much this year that I might be held back!" Izaya doesn't really care about what kind of trouble I get in because of him because he loves to make me mad. He's also a demon child, but despite that he's actually quite a baby. A lot of the time he'll cry. And me being the nice kid that I am, will save from whatever it is that's bothering him like the bug incident or the dark upstairs incident. He's still human even if he doesn't act like it.

When we finally get to the museum Shinra quickly pulls me aside so he and I could talk alone.

"Izaya is pretty attached to you Shizu-chan. I'm surprised you guys are getting along so well." Shinra says with surprise.

"We're not getting along. I'm just ignoring his annoyingness." I say simply.

"Well everyone is talking about how he and you are always around each other. Everyone's saying you two are best friends." Shinra says as he laughs slightly. "Izaya wasn't too clingy to people before. When we were in Kindergarten together he used to be alone all the time before I went up to talk to him."

"Well, he's clingy now. In fact I feel like he's some kind of koala. He never, I mean _never_, leaves my side except for when I go home and sleep." The teacher calls my name and I answer 'here'. After a little while Izaya's name is called and he answers while he skips around in the grass nearby.

"Hmm, strange…" Shinra says before turning around and answering 'here' when the teacher called his name. "Well, whether your friends or not, it seems to make Izaya happy to be around you."

"Yeah, that's the weird thing." I say as I sigh.

This was the only time Shinra had brought up the "clingy" problem that Izaya had towards me. He didn't say anything else about it after that. He didn't need to really. I already knew there was something wrong with Izaya. Maybe his parents were mean to him? I don't know, but for whatever reason this clingy problem of his was gonna cause a far bigger problem.

"Now kids, I want you all to stick together and don't forget about the buddy system." The teacher says as she leads us into the museum. Of course, Izaya sticks by my side as always, but this time he seems a bit farther from me than usual. Usually he clings on to my sleeve and presses himself against me like a koala. At the moment, he's close to me, but not as close as before. He's not reaching for my hand or sleeve, he's not tackling me, and he's not climbing on my back. He's just walking next to me, quietly. Now _this_ is strange. It's not like I miss him holding my hand or anything, don't get the wrong idea. I still hate him, but this is freaking me out. This probably means that he's up to something, I know it.

"Hey flea, what's up?" I ask sternly as I grab his arm. He looks at me with surprise as if he hadn't known I was next to him which makes me a bit mad.

"N-nothing's up Shizu-chan why do you ask silly~?" Izaya asks nervously. He laughs a little and then slips out of my grasp. "You sure are worried about me though. Shizu-chan really does love me~" Izaya says a bit softer and less proud as usual. Yup, he's up to something. He's probably gonna get me in trouble on this field trip so I can't go any other field trips later on.

As we enter the museum my teacher says that we're not allowed to wander. I look over to Izaya who's still acting strange and wait for him to break the rules, but he just stands there.

Since Izaya and I are in the back of the line I take him by the sleeve and slip away from the rest of the class. Izaya complains, but I don't listen to him on regular days why would this day be any different?

"Listen flea, I know you're up to something. Tell me what it is now!" I ask angrily.

"I'm not planning anything, Shizu-chan." Izaya says nervously.

"Liar! You're acting strange. You're planning something and if you don't tell me now I'm gonna beat it out of you!" I'm already fed up with Izaya. He's gotten me in trouble so many times that it now makes me sick just looking at him. I may not do anything about him clinging to me, but that's because I don't want to get in trouble since he's such a tattle-tale. He'd probably tell some lie about me hitting him if I told him to get the heck away from me.

"Shizu-chan is being mean to me again…" Izaya says softly as he suddenly runs off. I wouldn't be surprised if this was his plan. I chase after him, but I'm not that fast to catch up to him and grab him. We make it into the dinosaur exhibit where I lose him among all the bones. I search around and then hear a door close. I then find the only door in the room which could make that sound. I walk over and turn the knob but just like in the abandoned classroom, it's locked.

"Get out of there flea!" I say angrily.

"No! Shizu-chan is scaring me!" Izaya says softly. "I haven't even done anything and Shizu-chan is making such a scary face at me!"

"Get out of there already! I know you're not really scared!" I say angrily as I tear the door open. I suddenly find myself proven wrong. Izaya is sitting on the ground, holding his knees and backing away from me with tears in his eyes. I blink out of confusion and try to get near him. He scoots away and buries his face in his shirt. "You're…you're faking it…stupid flea." I say as I get closer to him. He gets up suddenly and runs past me. I run after him but as soon as I catch up to him he hides behind the teacher's dress.

"Shizuo what are you doing to Izaya?" The teacher asks as she pats Izaya's head.

"I didn't do anything to him! He was gonna get me in trouble!" Then something clicked. This is what he must have planned all along. Instead of preventing myself from getting in trouble I just got myself in trouble.

"Come with me Izaya, Shizuo you sit over there in the corner." The teacher says as she points to the corner of the room. One of the parent's volunteers to take care of me until I've learned my lesson.

As I sit on the little chair I think about the face Izaya was making just before he walked away with the teacher. He didn't smirk this time. He didn't look like someone who just won a game. He was still crying…It's probably just part of his plan. He loves making himself look innocent. I hate him so much it's making me sick again. My stomach is hurting…

* * *

A/N: Aww poor Shizu-chan's tummy is upset...Guilt maybe? Hmmm? Anyway, please review and please throw in your opinion about the possible sequel! Thanks to all of your who review and who are still with me!


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen Kiss

New chapter yay! I'm done with the story, I just need to upload the rest each day at a time. I think there's three chapters left? More or less ^^ Anyway, I'm still thinking about the sequel, please tell me more opinions! I'm kind of leaning towards high school but I'm still not 100% sure. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

After our little field trip Izaya stopped talking to me. He stopped clinging onto me as well. It was getting me madder than when he _was_ around me. He hangs out with Shinra and my brother now. When we walk home he's walking alongside Kasuka now. He acts as if I'm not even around. Everyone has noticed that I've been pretty upset about the whole Izaya thing lately so they seem to stay away from me even more now. What's worse is that I've been hearing stuff that's been upsetting me even more from the kids who used to pick on me.

"I don't get it…why the heck would they think that I like him!" I ask Shinra a bit too loudly.

"Well, you seem pretty down lately because he's not around you anymore…so…" Shinra says carefully. "You don't like him like that…do you?"

"Of course not!" I say but a blush suddenly appears on my face. I get all flustered and then without much warning, I hit the wall with my fist. "Ever since he got here he's gotten me in a lot of trouble, the little flea."

"That's true, but a lot of kids don't believe that you hate him. I mean if you really hated him he'd be in the hospital right?" I clench my fists in anger which makes Shinra flinch, but he then frails his arms nervously as he tries to apologize without crying. "Ne ne, Shizuo, I didn't mean it like that…I just meant you seem to be holding back for some reason!"

"That's not making me less mad!" I say but before I can act I hear soft footsteps approach us.

"Shinra, aren't you coming to eat lunch~!" Izaya asks happily but then frowns as he sees me. He looks to the floor and then turns around. "Kasuka and I'll be waiting at our usual table." Then he runs off, his furry jacket slightly blowing in the wind as he escapes. I had thought that if anyone would ever _not_ be scared of me, it'd always be Izaya, but now that he acts so freaked out every time he sees me, I'm unsure.

"Why does he hate me, dammit?" I say as I toss Shinra aside. Shinra looks at me with a confused expression and then shakes his head. "I haven't done anything to him!"

"It sounds as if you care, Shizuo…" I turn around and glare at him. "Don't kill me!" He covers his face with his hands and shakes. I look at the ground and sigh. Izaya is making madder now than he ever did.

I act without thinking and start into a run. Shinra calls out to me, probably wondering what I'm going to do, but I'm too busy. I run over to where Kasuka and Izaya are sitting and slam my hands on the table. Izaya looks at me with fearful eyes but I ignore that and I just grab a hold of his wrist and lead him off somewhere. When we're finally out of sight I push him against the wall and glare at him.

"Why the heck are you ignoring me, flea!" I ask angrily. He stays silent, sort of whimpering as I glare at him. "It's making me crazy! First you said you liked me and wouldn't leave my side and now you're scared of me and won't even look at me? What's wrong with you?" I can feel myself crying a little, but I don't try to wipe away the tears.

Suddenly, a smirk appears on his face; that stupid smirk. I look at him with surprise and then feel his lips on mine. It was quick and felt weird. As he pulled away he smiled.

"Shizu-chan is so cute~" He says as I suddenly realized what just happened. I quickly spit and wipe my mouth, trying to rid my lips of that flea's germs. "You really missed me, huh~?" I look up and glare at him.

"You _did_ plan all that! You little snake!" I say as I clench my fists.

"Of course, but really Shizu-chan made it too easy. You get so sad when you're all alone~" Izaya teases. "You were worried that even I was afraid of you? Please Shizu-chan, you may be a monster but I'm not scared of you~" Somehow I'm kind of happy…But why?

"Why did you kiss me for, flea!"

"If anyone was gonna get Shizu-chan's first kiss, I wanted it to be me~"

"You're a freak!" I say before heading off to get away from him. I suddenly feel a hand hanging onto my sleeve. I shouldn't have said anything to him. I liked it better when I was alone…

* * *

"Shizuo, are you even listening to me?" Shinra asks as he waves his hand into my face. I shake my head and look around to see where the heck I am. Still in school, dammit.

"What is it, Shinra?" I ask as I grit my teeth.

"I asked if you were coming to my sleepover. I figured since you and Izaya apologized this morning, that I might as well ask him if he wanted to come too." Shinra says happily.

"W-who said we made up?" I ask a bit angrily, but a little nervous all the same. Shinra waves his hands apologizing while doing so. "I'm not going to the sleepover."

"W-what…why not!" Shinra asks loudly.

"Because I just don't want to, not if the flea is going." I say in defense. "He annoys the heck out of me."

"Alright, if you say so, but there's gonna be a lot of sweet treats there." Shinra says happily. Sweets…? Dammit, sweets are my weakness…

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm just going for the food." I sigh.

"Great! Bring your pajamas and a sleeping bag! It's gonna be a blast!" Shinra says as he excitedly. Somehow I feel as though I'm surrounded by idiots.

During class I sit next to Izaya who's smiling at me like some lovesick girl which is creeping me out. He pokes me and gets me out of my thoughts.

"Shizu-chan is going to Shinra's sleepover?"

"Ugh, yes flea. I am, so what?" I ask as I write the answer down to a question on my worksheet.

"I'm just happy. Shizu-chan and I are going to be able to sleep next to each other~!" Izaya says happily.

"As if! I'm not sleeping next to you!" I say a bit too loudly. Some girls start snickering.

"Shizuo and Izaya sitting in a tree~!" Some of the kids sing annoyingly. I clench my fists and look over to Izaya who's enjoying every minute of this. I throw my desk in the direction of Izaya but he jumps out of his seat and dodges the desk.

"Shizuo, the office—Now!" The teacher yells as I try to catch my breath. Izaya sticks out his tongue as the other kids stop their taunting. The last thing I want to hear is that stupid 'sitting in a tree' song. I will kill Izaya if he dares to start rumors about us kissing because we didn't! _He_ kissed me, not the other way around. He's gross. I'm still trying to get that taste off of my lips. Whatever he thinks of me isn't right. We're boys after all. Is he completely crazy?

I head to the office for the billionth time and wait for the principal to call my mom. I hate being in this office, I'm sick of Izaya, and I hate it that everyone thinks that I like him. Everything is making mad nowadays.

"I would have thought you could go a day without being sent to the office, big bro." Kasuka says as he walks next to me. Izaya skips at my opposite side.

"Shizu-chan just never learns~" Izaya says tauntingly.

"I guess not." Kasuka agrees dully. I look over to Kasuka and give him a 'what the heck' look. "I'm just saying that you should have learned by now…"

"Shizu-chan, do you mind if I stay over your house until Shinra's sleepover starts~?"

"I do mind. Get lost." I say simply as I open the door to our house. Kasuka taps on my shoulder and points at Izaya who's making teary eyes at me. I face palm myself and shake my head in frustration.

"How about I take Izaya up to my room so he doesn't bother you?" Kasuka asks nicely.

"No, I rather not dump that kind of torture on you." I say as I look at Izaya.

"It's no trouble." Kasuka says with a shrug. "We'll just play some video games or something. I don't mind if, he doesn't."

"Oi flea, you can stay if you behave and go with Kasuka and play video games." I say as I enter the house. Izaya quickly jumps on my back and repeatedly thanks me. For what, I'm not sure. He walks inside, removing his shoes first and then looks at Kasuka.

"Well, you're no Shizu-chan, but as long as I get to be in the same house as him, I'm happy~" I hear Izaya tell my brother. What the heck?

"You must listen to a lot of Taylor Swift, huh?" Kasuka asks plainly. Izaya laughs a little.

While those two ran upstairs to Kasuka's room I decided to make a snack before we head off to Shinra's. Since I've never been invited to a sleepover I'm not quite sure what to expect. It might really suck since it's Shinra's, but then again he said there'd be sweets. If he lied to me I'm gonna make him go to sleep permanently.

"Kasuka!" I call out after a couple of minutes. After making some snacks I decided to share with my brother. If I have to I guess I'll give some to Izaya. I walk upstairs and stop at Kasuka's door. I hear my brother and Izaya speaking softly to each other as if they're sharing secrets. Great, Izaya's girly habits are contagious. I open the door slightly and see Kasuka nodding as Izaya smiles. Izaya suddenly looks over to me and smirks.

"Hi Shizu-chan, you know it's not nice to be a snoop~" Izaya says as he laughs a little. I walk over and set down a tray of snacks.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever listen to a word you say." I say plainly. "Kasuka, I made us some snacks. I guess you can have some too flea. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kasuka blinks and then gets up when I head out.

"Big bro, can I ask you something?" Kasuka asks as he grabs my arm. Izaya is too busy eating some fatty tuna that my mom bought. I put that stuff on the tray because I knew we weren't gonna finish it.

"Go ahead."

"Did you really kiss Izaya-kun?"

"What? Is that what that flea told you?" I ask angrily.

"You don't have to get upset. Just answer the question."

"_He_ kissed me. I did _not_ kiss him!"

"Did you like it?" I suddenly froze. Why, why would he ask me _that_? Of course I didn't like it. He's a boy, I'm a boy. It's wrong. Everybody says that boys are supposed to go with girls. I never really thought about it much, but I know that's how it's supposed to be. Izaya is weird. He's probably from another planet. No way would I like him or his gross kiss!

"N-no, no I didn't." I say though my voice is kind of stuttering. My heart is beating faster as if I just came from PE. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just I've never kissed anyone. I was just curious." Kasuka shrugs and then heads back into his room to sit by Izaya. Izaya looks up at Kasuka and smiles sincerely. What the heck is he smiling at my brother for? I would think, if anything, he'd be uncomfortable around my brother since he's the opposite from him. He can't get much of a reaction from him as he does from me, right? Wait, why am I thinking about this? I need a nap…

* * *

A/N: How cute...I love them 3 Anyway, please, please review it makes me happy and willing to upload the next chapter! Also throw in your opinions about the sequel: high school or adults? Also, as a side note the story gets kind of sad from this point. But don't worry I don't like sad endings (it says so on my profile XD) so you can't expect a sad ending just from that fact ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Staring Contest

Next chapter yay! In the same day as chapter 6 since I have a lot of free time right now, not sure why...WEIRD . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I got all warm and fuzzy while writing this one. I love writing while listening to music~

* * *

I'm usually such a relaxed kind of kid, that is if no one upsets me. When that flea is around I can't think straight and it usually ends up badly. Shinra specifically told Izaya and me to not make a wreck of his home because if we did his father would have a cow. Izaya took that whole statement literally and asked how a man could one: give birth at all and two: if birth was possible why would he birth a cow. Shinra just laughed. I very well know Izaya is too smart to be dumb so instead he's so smart he knows how to act dumb just to look cute. Not that I think he is cute though. I hate him.

"You and Kasuka have fun now." My mother says as she leaves. Shinra smiles at us with that dorky grin. However I'm not really looking at his face since what's more laughable about his appearance is his pajamas.

"What the heck are you wearing Shinra?" I ask as I make sort of a snort noise. Shinra looks at himself and wonders what's wrong, but then looks back at me and shrugs.

"These are my pajamas of course." Shinra states simply.

"You like kitties?" I ask with a laugh. Izaya looks at Shinra and smiles before laughing along with me.

"There's nothing wrong with kitties!"

"Even Izaya's pajamas are better than those!" I say while laughing. I then stop and realize what I've just said. I then look at Izaya who's already smiling at me.

"Aw, Shizu-chan sure is lovey-dovey with me even when other people are around~!" Izaya says as he cuddles close to me. I push him away and dust my sleeve off to rid it of his germs.

"Heck no! You're really gross, you know that?" I say angrily. Shinra pats my shoulder to try to calm me down and then asks Izaya where his pajamas are so he could see if his were better. Izaya smiles and then takes out his pajamas from his duffel bag. Shinra blinks from surprise as he looks at the pajamas.

"Ah they're penguins…How are penguins better than cats?" Shinra argues as he faces me. Shinra suddenly turns his head and looks at the pajamas once more. "Wait, are those feet pajamas?"

"Yeah, in case my feet get cold. I don't want to get sick~!" Izaya answers cheerfully. "Besides, did you know that penguins stay with their lovers forever~?" Izaya looks over to me and smiles. I shudder and walk over to put my stuff in the corner of the room.

"Let me guess Kasuka, you brought plain pajamas?" Shinra asks my brother with a smile. Kasuka just answers by taking out said pajamas and showing them off.

"Ah yes, plain brown pajamas." Shinra says as he laughs nervously. "Well, anyway we should go get the snacks and start the movie!" I nod and then notice that Izaya has already put his pajamas on. He looks ridiculous.

"See, I'm all snug now. Ne, ne Shizu-chan you want to sit together~?"

"Heck no. Get away from me. Sit next to Shinra for once."

"But Shinra isn't as warm as Shizu-chan~" Izaya whines as he tugs at my sleeve. "Please, I promise I won't do anything to annoy you." What a lie.

"Just sitting next to me annoys the heck out of me!"

"Shizu-chan is so mean!" Izaya says as his eyes start to water. Nope, I'm not falling for it this time. "Fine, I'll just sit next to Kasuka."

"No, your weirdness is probably contagious!" I say loudly.

"That's not fair, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whines.

It takes us fifteen minutes to settle an agreement and to tell you the truth I'm still not happy with it. Turns out that it was settled that Izaya would sit in the middle between Shinra and me that way my brother wouldn't turn into the stupid flea. Luckily to smooth out any tension Shinra packed the living room coffee table with a lot of snacks, salty and sweet mostly.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Shinra asks with a full mouth. "We could watch a scary one or maybe an action one." While Shinra tried to pick the movie I tuned him out and continued eating. I bite the sweet bread and then drink some milk. It washes the sweet down and warms my stomach. I hardly notice a certain weirdo watching me eat until I look over to the side and see his red eyes staring at me. I almost choke on my milk. I cough and glare at him.

"Shizu-chan sure eats like a monster." Izaya says with a laugh. "When we're married I'll make you stuff like this all the time~"

"Gross! For one thing I'd never marry you and secondly I'd never eat something you'd make me because you'd probably poison me!" I say angrily as I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Shizu-chan is such a bully." Izaya says as he pouts. There was no way that I'd even consider marrying him. I'd be crazy if I ever did. They'd need to put me in the nuthouse!

Finally after a couple minutes Shinra decided on a movie, Spiderman apparently. During the movie Izaya didn't try anything funny like putting popcorn down my shirt or holding my hand. He just sat there watching the movie. Once the clock struck nine thirty Shinra was already out like a light. Kasuka was sleeping too. Izaya and me were still awake, not because we liked the movie but because we couldn't sleep. Me, I wanted to make sure Izaya didn't try to draw on my face while I slept and Izaya was waiting for me to sleep so he could do just that; I'm sure of it.

"Shizu-chan isn't sleepy?" Izaya asks as he lies down on his sleeping bag and lies down on his stomach. He starts to kick his feet playfully in the air as he looks at me.

"Nope, I'm not sleepy at all."

"Good, then can we play a little game?" Izaya asks with a devious smile.

"What kind of game?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how about we have a contest?" Izaya suggests happily as he rolls over his sleeping bag, enjoying himself.

"What kind of contest?"

"A staring contest." Sneaky flea, he already knows my eyes hurt from staying up this late. My mother has made Kasuka and I used to sleeping early, really early. "Or are you scared?"

"Fine, so what's the prize?"

"Well, whatever you want it to be if you win; set a prize for if you win first Shizu-chan." Izaya says with a smirk.

"Fine, if I win you have to stay away from me forever got it?" I ask simply.

"That's not fair you have to lower the time! It's not fair!" Izaya whines. God, he's such a baby.

"Fine…for a week."

"Okay, then…if I win Shizu-chan… has to kiss me." Izaya says happily. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "On the lips~!"

I really can't believe what I'm hearing. I _have_ to win this thing.

* * *

You're not supposed to close your eyes. That's the only rule. But it's easier said than done. How am I supposed to keep my eyes open when he's looking at me? His stupid, red eyes are creepy. I can't even think about not blinking when he's looking at me as if he's looking into my soul. A few seconds tick by. My eyes are getting sore. Izaya is smirking at me. I have to win this, but his eyes…his damn eyes.

"Shizu-chan looks like he _really_ wants to blink." Izaya says calmly.

"Shut up, flea." I say angrily. I grit my teeth and try to keep my eyes open, but they're starting to flutter. I can't keep them closed for very long. Izaya suddenly pulls a dirty move and blows into my face, causing me to blink. I rub my eyes and look at his face. "You cheated, you stupid flea!" I yell angrily as I grab at the collar of his shirt.

"The only rule of the game is to not blink, Shizu-chan~" Izaya says happily.

"One last round. No dirty tricks." I say angrily. Izaya admits he's done wrong and agrees to another match.

We start at 10:15. Time ticks by as we just stare into each other's eyes like the first time, except this time there's no cheating allowed. My eyes burn after it's been two minutes. There's no way I can hold out much longer. It's late, I'm tired, my eyes burn, and I'm pretty sure Izaya is like one of those lizards that wet their eyeballs to keep them hydrated.

"Shizu-chan, just give up. I'm gonna win~" Izaya says as he kicks his feet around in the air playfully.

"No way, I'm not gonna kiss you, flea. I'm winning this thing if it kills me."

"That's so mean, Shizu-chan…It's not like I have cooties or something." Izaya says seriously now. I smile and shake my head.

"It's not that. I just don't like you." I say seriously. "I've already told you that." Izaya suddenly looks to the floor and sighs.

"I give up, Shizu-chan wins." Izaya says as he blinks. He gets up and slides into his sleeping bag with a huff.

"What?" I ask with surprise.

"I said you won, idiot." Izaya says as he covers himself with his sleeping bag.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm leaving you alone like you asked." Izaya says with a muffled tone since he's covered his face.

"That wasn't the way I wanted to win though." I say as I press my knees closer to my body.

"Why does it matter…?" Izaya says as he sighs. "Shizu-chan may be a monster but even King Kong was kind enough to that lady he kidnapped."

"What does that mean!"

"It means Shizu-chan is a jerk!" Izaya says as he starts crying, though he's still covered so I can't see him.

"You're such a baby. You cry for no reason." I say as I cross my arms.

"I am not a baby! Shizu-chan just isn't smart enough to understand why I'm crying!" Izaya says loudly.

"I'm not an idiot! You're just like a girl; always crying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What does Shizu-chan know about girls! You've never even talked to one!"

"I have too!"

"Your mom doesn't count, Shizu-chan." Izaya says with a laugh although he's wiping his eyes. "You've never talked to a girl because they're all scared of you. You'll never find a girl who likes you. Shizu-chan is gonna be all alone."

"Shut up!" I say as I punch him. After a couple seconds I suddenly realize what I've just done. Izaya gets up and puts his hand on his cheek and looks at me with his eyes filled with tears. I get closer to him and try and reach for him so I can help, but he slaps my hand away and drags his sleeping bag next to Kasuka's. "Izaya…I…"

"Leave me alone!" He says loudly. I look at my hands and sigh. What the heck did I do?

"I'm sorry…" I whisper into the darkness.

I didn't mean to hurt him. I just…I just didn't want to hear the truth…Sure I'm only a kid, but I sometimes think about how I'm gonna hopefully find someone. My mom talks about marriage a lot. She says I'm gonna find a girl who's gonna love me and whom I'm gonna marry. To have someone tell me otherwise…I just couldn't handle it because I knew it is true…Who would love a monster like me?

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left! I'm kind of sad it's almost over :'( But it was bound to come to this...Well, I like prolonging that feeling so...I'm definitely making a sequel. I really appreciate the comments and ideas! I read all of the reviews because they make me so happy :) You guys are really great. I'm pretty much leaning towards a decision already but if you guys still want to give suggestions (of any kind really, what you might want to read in the sequel, or something) I wouldn't mind. It really helps me with writers block. If I do use an idea from you guys then I'll definitely give you credit~! Anyway, thanks for staying with me and see you in the final chapter! Also, Shizu-chan is so dense sometimes. He can't tell that Izaya is sad because Shizu-chan doesn't want to kiss him~!


	8. Chapter 8: Used to You

The last chapter! I'm getting a bittersweet feeling...Well don't anybody worry! I've started on the sequel to this story! It's gonna be called **_Distancing Yourself From Me_** so watch out for it! Also, I'm actually leaning towards the idea about a triology so maybe I'm make a sequel to my sequel and have them be adults in that story :D It's just an idea floating in my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I think it's kind of cute :3 Or at least that's what I tried to make it.

* * *

The next morning we all walked to school together but Izaya walked by Kasuka instead of by me. Kasuka had noticed the bruise on Izaya's cheek earlier this morning and asked him about it and surprisingly he said some lame excuse instead of blaming me. Shinra gave him an icepack to make him feel better, but there's nothing to give me to make feel better…To think we just made up yesterday and now we're not speaking to each other again. What's wrong with me? Why am I so bothered by this? Didn't I want Izaya to stay away from me? Didn't I always want to punch him so he could get the idea to leave me alone?

All those thoughts kind of went away when I actually went through with it. Now…now I just want him to talk to me.

When we finally got to school Izaya still didn't speak to me. In fact he stayed far away from me just like yesterday, but this time this wasn't a little plan of his. I could see by the expression on his face that he hadn't thought that I'd actually punch him. This was real. He was hurt.

Throughout the day Izaya avoided me. He hung around Shinra or Kasuka whenever he could, but he'd sometimes go off by himself, which wasn't the best idea. Izaya being the mischievous little snake that he was didn't just get me in trouble, but he also got other kids in trouble, mostly the older kids such as the fifth and sixth graders. I hadn't known this at the time since Izaya always seemed to be hanging around me and he didn't seem to have an interest in getting other kids in trouble, but Shinra told me before lunch that Izaya's secret weapon wasn't his actions, it was his words. For words travelled around and didn't need the person to actually be around to cause trouble.

This is what made Izaya the target for bullying. But those kids never tried anything before until now…

"Hi Izaya-kun." One of the older kids says as he pushes Izaya. "What happened? You're little boyfriend isn't around to save you?" Is…is that why he was around me? I was his bodyguard? Now that I think about it, even the fifth and sixth graders kept their distance from me. Now it all makes sense.

"Leave me alone…" Izaya pleads as he tries to get away. He's pushed again but this time Izaya falls to the floor. The gang of kids laugh and start to kick Izaya.

"This is what you deserve for getting us in trouble!"

"Yeah, we even got grounded for a month!" One of the kids says angrily. I clench my fists and then jump on one of the kids. "What the heck!" I push the kid down and then when one of the other one's tries to grab me I slide my foot under him and make him trip. The other one pokes his friends and tries to wake them up. I suddenly find my grip on the slide, my strength pulling the playground toy from the ground and making it hover over my head.

"Get away from Izaya!" I say as I toss the slide, though not straight at them. They run off, crying their eyes out before finally getting inside the school. I try to calm myself and steady my heartbeat as I walk over to Izaya. I look at him and then hold out my hand for him to grab it.

"Shizu…chan…" Izaya says as he starts to cry.

"W-what…why are you crying…?" I say as I feel surprised. "I just saved you!"

"I know, that's why I'm crying…" Izaya says as he smiles and wipes his eyes. Izaya gets up without my help and hugs me tightly. Without thinking I wrap my arms around him and pat his head. He continues crying all the while though.

"Come on…flea…everyone's looking at us…" I say as I try to bury my face on his shoulder. "Flea…?" I pull away from the hug and look at him. He smiles up at me and nods.

"Sorry…"

"Heh, that's the first time you've ever said sorry to me and I'm not sure why you're saying it in the first place." I say with a laugh.

"Shizu-chan is my hero…" Izaya says as he buries his face in my jacket. "Ne, can…can…you take me to the nurse…?"

"Yeah, sure…stupid flea…" I say as I walk with him in the direction of the nurse's office. As we walk to the nurse's office, without thinking I take Izaya's hand, but look away because I know he's wearing that stupid smirk…that I'm already used to seeing…

Is this what all the bigger kids call…love…? I smile as I feel Izaya's grip tighten on my hand. I felt warm inside as we walked together in silence. Sure he's been clinging onto me for a couple of months now and I had always complained about it, but right now I feel happy that he's beside me. Maybe that's where he belongs? Stupid flea…only he would make me feel this way…

* * *

By the end of the year Izaya and I were on fairly good terms. His wounds healed up from that nasty experience and those punks never messed with him again because he and I were always by each other's sides. Sure there was teasing, but we were already used to it. I beat the crap out of the jerks while Izaya just played along with their little games and always won.

Even when we got into middle school there were still rumors hanging around, but even then we'd brush it off as if it were nothing but dust.

"Izaya-kun and Shizuo-kun sure are friendly with each other." One of the girl's in our class said one day in class. I sat by the window like always while Izaya sat behind me. Izaya just smiled and put his arms around my neck.

"That's because me and Shizu-chan and I are lovers~" Izaya answers happily. My eye twitches and I throw Izaya's off of me and glare at him as I turn around.

"We are not, flea!"

"Aw, Shizu-chan is making me sad again~" Izaya says as he smirks. "Don't deny the truth, protozoan."

"I'm not denying the truth; anything that comes out of your mouth is a damn lie!" I say angrily. Izaya just laughs a little and smiles at me. He then grabs a hold of my sleeve and looks at me with sincere eyes. I suddenly find myself imagining the younger Izaya. His hand always grasped my sleeve or hand, whichever it was it never failed to capture me so I couldn't leave without him.

"You know old habits die hard right?" Izaya asks me with a smile. He knows that I understand what he's talking about.

"Yeah…I know…" I know…I just hope that he also remembers that he still owes me that week off because I had won that staring contest all those years ago.

* * *

A/N: Shizu-chan is so cute :D He's in denial. Meh XD Anyways please, please review I love reviews a lot! This is was my first fanfic so I wanna know how I did overall. If there's anything I should improve on, any comments at all I'd really appreciate it. I learn from feedback ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you again in **_Distancing Yourself From Me_**!


End file.
